


Danganronpa: Among Us

by TheAPPstore



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAPPstore/pseuds/TheAPPstore
Summary: Several students of Hope's Peak Academy have found themselves trapped in a scientific facility. Instead of being forced to kill each other in order to escape, they are told that there are two Impostors among them. With the facility in need of maintenance, the crew members must perform their tasks in order to win, all while watching out for the Impostors.Who will win? The crew? Or the Impostors? Can the crew figure out who the impostors are before they are killed off? Who will survive? Who will accidentally be ejected? The only way to find out is to keep on going.And always remember: There are two impostors Among Them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Danganronpa: Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy are about to embark on a journey to distant worlds in hopes of finding a new home for humanity. Before the journey can begin, however, something terrible has happened on their ship. It turns out that there are impostors on board, imitating some crew members. On top of that, the ship's systems were damaged and require some maintenance in order to function properly.
> 
> Who is the impostor among this team? And can the team fix their ship before the impostor(s) kill them off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasks and map layout are based on The Skeld. The ship might be named differently, but the layout is still the same.
> 
> Because Among Us rounds typically last for only a few minutes, don't expect this to be a long story. Also, this will only cover one round.
> 
> Normally, crew members cannot talk to each other outside of meetings. In this story, however, crew members can talk to each other as long as they're near each other.
> 
> The entire cast has been aged up a few years. Everyone has already graduated Hope's Peak Academy when this story begins.

Spaceship Kiibo orbits high above Planet Earth, charting a course for faraway destinations. Ten brave souls have volunteered into this journey, planning to study faraway worlds in search of a potential new home.

Leading the team is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Committed to hard work since he was young, this persistent man is unwilling to see anyone slaking on the job. Ever since his family's name was tarnished in the scandal, Kiyotaka has dedicated himself into wiping that bad image away from his family and prove to the world that his family can do better than just be a natural genius. His has made great progress so far, though he still faces opposition from time to him.

Joining him on this journey are some of his classmates: Aoi "Hina" Asahina, Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata, Celestia "Celeste" Ludenberg, Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, and Yasuhiro "Hiro" Hagakure (why is he even in this journey again?). There are more classmates that could join in, but the crew capacity of this ship is only ten crew members at maximum. So the rest are left behind unless they can find another ship to be a crew member of.

There are hours left before the ship can make a warp jump towards their destination. All that's left is charting a safe course through the cosmos and they're set. Everyone is excited to be on this journey...except for Byakuya.

"Why am I even in this with you?" Byakuya asked. "I am disgusted with how you commoners decided to waste your time."

"Well, you're only here because you're the only one available," Yasuhiro replied.

Hina sighed as she lamented leaving her friend behind. "I can't be Sakura had to stay behind for her boyfriend," she said. "How much longer does he have to survive? He's been sick for years!"

"Your friend's boyfriend is lucky to have survived this long," Celestia remarked. "If one of our upperclassman can live with a life threatening condition long after he's supposed to die, then there is a possibility that the same might happen to another person."

"Probability can make strange things happen if you run them long enough," Makoto remarked. "Isn't that true, Sayaka?"

Sayaka giggled in response. "It can get strange sometimes!" she said. "Like how we managed to be reunited when your name was selected in the lottery."

"That's...definitely strange," Makoto commented.

In the background, Leon is grumbling to himself over how he lost Sayaka to Makoto. He once thought that he had a chance at her when she was scouted, and then Makoto showed up and stole her away from him. Their story is a long one.

Afterwards, Kiyotaka clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone!" he announced. "We're about to leave! Soon, we'll be traveling to a faraway planet in search of a potential new home. That's our goal for this mission. As our ship's name states, we will spread the seeds of hope into a new world, sprouting a new civilization. Now get ready. We're about to go into hyperspace. Mondo, are you ready?"

"I've got your back, bro!" Mondo said. "Just charted a safe course to our destination. We'll be there in a few days."

"Good!" Kiyotaka said. "Now, is everyone ready?"

Before anyone could say anything, the lights suddenly went out, startling everyone.

"What the-?" Kiyotaka exclaimed.

"...The shit is going on?" Mondo asked.

"Did the generator fail?" Hina asked. "Oh no, we're stuck!"

"I thought that this ship is one of the best in its class," Byakuya said. "To see that one of its major components has failed is an embarrassment on behalf of the manufacturer."

"Ugh, if only we have the Ultimate Mechanic on board..." Kiyotaka groaned.

And then the lights turned back on, startling everyone as their eyes are flooded with light. This time, the lights are on emergency mode. Everywhere they look, the hallways are dimmed out. It looks like the power generator suddenly failing was the least of their problems.

"Phuhuhu..." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know!" Sayaka answered.

"Where's it coming from?" Leon asked.

"Uh...sounds like it's coming from over there..." Hina said as she pointed to a monitor.

That doesn't seem right. The entire ship is in emergency mode. Most systems have been shut down in order to keep the ship's generator stable, including the monitors. Having the monitors be still on while the ship's like this...the crew has a feeling that something suspicious is happening.

As it turns out, something suspicious is happening. The monitor turns on, revealing a teddy bear. The teddy bear is split down the middle in two sections, with one part being black and the other part being white. A red streak and menacing grin is seen on the black side.

"Hello there, my fellow crew members!" the bear said.

"Gah!" Yasuhiro yelped.

"Did that bear just talk?" Kiyotaka asked.

"What is this bear's deal?" Byakuya asked.

Makoto took step forward. "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here in this ship?"

"I am Monokuma!" the bear introduced himself. "And silly you, I'm not on this ship. I'm actually in a place far away from here, speaking to you via this broadcast. Though, considering that you're in space now, everywhere on Earth is far away from you."

"That's not what Makoto is asking you!" Kiyotaka shouted. "What are you doing here? Why are you speaking to us?"

"Huh? Why am I speaking to you guys?" Monokuma asked. Then he got into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Oh, silly you! Was your ship's scanner broken? You should've inspected everyone who boarded this ship thoroughly."

"What do you mean, thoroughly?" Mondo asked, shaking his fist to the monitor. "Do you want me to pull you out and beat you to a pulp, you piece of-"

"I don't think destroying the monitors would help us in any way," Celestia said. "Besides, every part of this ship is vital. Do you want to destroy a vital part of this ship?"

"How is a monitor a vital part of the ship?!" Mondo shouted.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Kiyotaka ordered. "We should listen to that bear!"

"Hey! Don't call me just a bear!" Monokuma shouted back. "Anyways, the reason I'm broadcasting to you is this: you have an impostor in the crew."

Everyone gasped when they heard the news.

"Wait..." Hina said. "So...you're saying that someone here...is an impostor?"

"One of you guys is not the real deal," Monokuma explained. "They are an impostor, posing as the real deal. The impostor is a very dangerous person who'll do anything to stop this expedition from going. They'll sabotage the systems. And they'll try to have all of you killed."

Everyone gasped even harder when they heard that they're going to be killed by the impostor.

"N-no way..." Hina said.

"This can't be happening!" Sayaka cried.

"I wanna get outta here!" Leon declared. "I'm done with this mission already! I don't want to get killed!"

"Hush, my dear boy," Monokuma said. "There's no escaping the impostor. They've sabotaged the escape systems as well. So now you're stuck with the impostor."

Everyone nervously looked at each other, wondering who the impostor is. They got worried over being killed by the impostor. Someone in here is an impostor, and no one else knows it. They've been placed into a cruel situation where they're one step away from death.

Monokuma then goes on to explain the rules. "Alright, everyone!' he said. "Time to get into the rules of this game. The objective of the crew is to either finish all of their tasks or vote off the impostor. The objective of the impostor, meanwhile, is to get everyone killed. Whether they kill the crew members with their own hands or cause a critical failure, they'll still win either way. Now, every time a body is discovered or a crew member presses the emergency button, everyone is forced into a meeting where they'll try to figure out who the impostor is. Once the discussion is done, the crew will cast their vote into who they think is the impostor. The crew that got the most votes will be ejected, while the surviving crew members have to cross their fingers and hope that they vote out the impostor. Alternatively, you may choose to not eject anyone. In this case, no one gets ejected. Be careful! Abstaining from voting is not the same as voting to skip the ejection, so use your votes!"

It looks like the sabotage has damaged the ship's systems. Some maintenance work is going to be needed to make this ship fly again. Unfortunately, nobody seems to think to bring a mechanic on board in case something breaks down, so they're all going to have to do the maintenance themselves. While the crew performs their task, everyone has to check for any dead bodies. There's an impostor among them, and their goal is to try to kill everyone. This doesn't seem like a pleasant game to play. Why did Monokuma have to refer to this as a game?

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Monokuma said. "Did I say that there is one impostor among you guys? That's a mistake on my part! There are actually TWO impostors in here! That's right, the number of impostors you have to look out for has doubled! Oh and also remember this: only impostors can kill you guys. Now, let the games begin!"

Everyone was stunned into silence as the monitor turns off. They looked at each other for a moment. They just learned that two of the crew members on board are impostors. The main question is who could it be?

* * *

**The Crew**

**Kiyotaka - White  
Makoto - Green  
Byakuya - Cyan  
Mondo - Brown  
Yasuhiro - Lime  
Leon - Red  
Sayaka - Blue  
Hina - Orange  
Toko - Purple  
Celestia - Black  
**

**There are 2 Impostors Among Them**

* * *

Everyone got to work as soon as possible. They went into various rooms to perform their tasks.

Byakuya is in the cafeteria, fixing up the wires. He is not enjoying this task.

"Why do I have to do commoner tasks?" Byakuya asked to himself. "This task is not for me."

Regardless, Byakuya fixed one set of wires, but felt a little worse after doing that.

Meanwhile, Mondo is at the turrets, blasting away some space junk and asteroids.

"What's with the space junk?" Mondo complained. "There's so many of them! This is why going to space is so risky."

And then the lights suddenly went out, much to the annoyance to everyone on board.

"Hey, who turned the lights out?" Mondo asked. "I can't see a thing without the lights! I've missed some damn space rock because of the lights going out!" And then the ship suddenly jolted, as if it hit something. Mondo was startled. He thought the hull has been damaged.

"Don't worry," Hina said as she entered the turret room. "I've got the shields up! We should be fine!"

"So you're not an impostor, then?" Mondo asked.

"Of course I'm not an impostor," Hina replied. "I'm a crew member! I'm trained to work on ships like this. I know what I'm doing." She then leaned towards Mondo. "So, you're not an impostor as well, I guess?"

"Sure thing," Mondo replied.

"Good," Hina said. She looked up at the lights. "Hey, is someone going to turn the lights back on?"

Don't worry! Kiyotaka has got this! He gets into the electrical room to fix the lights and...

Oh...oh dear. Kiyotaka has seen something horrible. He found Leon in the electrical room, and he found him dead. It looked like he tried to fix the lights only for an impostor to kill him. It's no use walking around searching for the killer. Someone will find him next to the body and suspect him to be the impostor. He reported the body and called in a meeting.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced. "Everyone, gather around at the dining room and discuss who you think is an impostor!"

* * *

Everyone rushed into the cafeteria and gathered around the table. They began discussing their alibis.

"Who is it?" Makoto asked.

"It's Leon," Kiyotaka answered. "I found Leon dead at the electrical room."

"Oh dear, that room again?" Celestia asked. "It's always that room, isn't it? Someone's bound to die in that room."

"I knew doing electrical tasks was a bad idea," Byakuya remarked as he shook his head. "It's a task for the common people to do, not a rich heir such as me..."

Kiyotaka is getting annoyed at the unnecessary talk. He looked at a monitor and saw that the crew is on a time limit. They only have a few minutes to discuss and vote off someone. "Everyone, enough of this," he said. "Please only state what is necessary. Now everyone, state where you are at the time of the murder."

It didn't take long before everyone presents their alibis.

"I was in the security room," Makoto said. "I was looking through the cameras and I saw Leon walk towards the electrical room."

"Did you see anyone else walk in there?" Kiyotaka asked.

"No," Makoto said. "I stepped away before I could catch the killer."

Kiyotaka then turned to Mondo. "Mondo, where were you at?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" Mondo said. "I was at the weapons room, shooting at space junk and space rocks and some other space things."

"Don't you mean asteroids?" Celestia corrected.

"Shut up!" Mondo shouted rudely. "Anyways, Hina showed up and she confirmed that she's innocent because she turned the shields on."

Hina nodded in agreement. "And I confirmed that Mondo is innocent because I saw him firing the turrets," she said.

Kiyotaka nodded in understanding what his crew told him. There were still some that hasn't spoken yet. "Anyone else?" he asked. "I need more evidence!"

It seemed like no one can remember what they did one minute ago. They can't quite recall what happened exactly.

Kiyotaka groaned in frustration. "Alright, vote to skip," he ordered. "I can't confirm who is innocent or who is an impostor. The only ones who confirmed that they are innocent are Mondo and Hina. That's it."

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

"Everyone, please remember what you did for the past minute," Kiyotaka told everyone after the voting ended. "We need to confirm who is innocent first before we can vote out the impostors." He then sighed. "I thought you guys were Ultimate Students..."

* * *

After confirmed that Mondo and Hina are innocent, Kiyotaka decided to stick with them so that he can perform his tasks in the safe eyes of his friends. He stuck with Mondo in particular since they shared a deep bond back in their high school days. Together, the trio performed several tasks together.

Kiyotaka is cleaning up the oxygen filter while nearby Mondo is emptying the chute. Slightly further away is Hina who is making sure the diverted power is accepted into this room.

All of the sudden, the ship's emergency alert goes off. "Warning! The Oxygen is depleting!" the voice said as alarms began to blare.

Luckily, the trio is right next to keypad that stops the oxygen depletion. "I got this!" Kiyotaka said as he went up to the keypad and entered the code. "Alright, now I'm going to administration and get the other code. Follow me!"

The trio made it all the way to the admin room, where the second oxygen keypad is that. When they got there, though, they stumbled across a nasty surprise. It looks like Yasuhiro tried to activate the second oxygen keypad, but was murdered before he could finish it. Well, time to report a body and call in a meeting...right after averting the disaster.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table in the dining hall and...wait, something's wrong here. The current survivors are Kiyotaka, Makoto, Byakuya, Mondo, Hina, Sayaka, and Toko. Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Hina have discovered that Yasuhiro is dead, so where did Celestia go? This is something that Kiyotaka has to point out.

"Alright, we need some confirmation," Kiyotaka began. "Mondo, Hina, and I were rushing into the admin room to get the other oxygen keypad, and we discovered that Hiro is dead. It looks like Celeste is dead as well. Can anyone remember when and where they last saw Celeste?"

As everyone tried to bring up their alibis, someone in the group rudely interrupted them.

"Can I say something for a moment?" Byakuya asked.

"Did you see Celeste anywhere?" Kiyotaka asked, hoping that Byakuya has an alibi. "If so, then tell us where you last saw her. We need to know who is innocent and who is the-"

"I keep seeing Toko following me around constantly and she's not doing any tasks!" Byakuya shouted.

"Well...t-that's because I w-want to b-be with you, M-Master..." Toko responded.

Some of the crew members didn't bought into the excuse. They began suspecting that Toko is an impostor, since she did not perform any of her tasks.

"So that means that Toko is an impostor," Makoto concluded. "She's not seen performing any tasks, and therefore she is an impostor."

Toko is shocked at that conclusion. "What?" she gasped. "W-what are you saying? A-are you a-accusing me?"

Kiyotaka is disappointed that the discussion is taking a completely different direction. This is not his intention. He tried to steer everyone back in the right direction. "Everyone, let's not accuse anyone of being an impostor," he told everyone. "We should be focusing on who is innocent first before we accuse anyone of being an impostor. We just lost two of our friends recently. We need to know where is everyone at the time of the murders and-"

"That's not necessary," Sayaka said. "We have an idea of who the impostor is. And that person is Toko."

"Q-quit accusing me, you s-stupid idol!" Toko said.

"Seriously?" Hina reacted. "What proof do you have that Toko is an impostor?"

"She's following me around constantly and not doing any tasks!" Byakuya shouted. "There! I said it! Do I have to repeat myself?!"

Kiyotaka is getting frustrated that the discussion is not going the way he wanted. "Everyone! Stop it!" he shouted. "We need to discuss our alibis! We need to discuss who is innocent! We can't afford to make mistakes! I repeat: we can't-"

"Just vote Toko out already!" Makoto shouted.

"I said-" Kiyotaka tried to continue.

"No! D-don't vote me out!" Toko cried as a final attempt to save her life.

"Would everyone shut up already?!" Mondo shouted. "Do you want the vote to be skipped? Because I'm voting to skip!"

"Me too!" Hina declared.

Kiyotaka looked at the monitor. There's not much time left to discuss. He let out a sigh. Why was the discussion time so short? They wasted so much time on unnecessary things. And now someone's about to be voted off. This doesn't seem right.

Kiyotaka sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm voting to skip," he declared. He then shook his head. "I thought you guys are Ultimate Students from Hope's Peak Academy. We were supposed to be the cream of the crop, the very best in our fields. To see that every one of you has fallen so far after we graduated...it makes me sad..."

Everyone made their votes. 3 votes goes to Toko, 1 vote goes to Makoto, and 3 votes goes to not ejecting anyone.

**No one was ejected. (Tie)**

That was a close call. They could've ejected an innocent right there. It's a good thing that Kiyotaka and his friends decided to skip the vote. There are 7 members remaining. Since they haven't voted out any impostors, that meant that there are still 2 impostors remaining. Voting someone off without hard evidence would be the wrong move to make.

Still, Kiyotaka suspected that something is off about his two crew members. The way they acted in that moment...something tells him that they must be the impostors they are looking for. He made sure to keep an eye on them next time. If they done something suspicious, he could call up an emergency meeting and vote them off.

Kiyotaka let out a sigh as he exited the dining room. If only Kyoko was here, Kiyotaka thought to himself.

* * *

This is the moment when all the survivors have to work together in order to figure out who is an impostor. They nearly got an innocent voted out last time. They won't allow the same mistake to happen again. They won't-

"Warning!" the ship systems alerted. "Reactor failure imminent!"

"Ah...shit..." Mondo grumbled.

"We're going to be blown up, aren't we?" Hina asked.

"No time to waste!" Kiyotaka said, taking action immediately. "We need to get to the generator room immediately!" Kiyotaka then rushed towards the generator room, leaving both Mondo and Hina behind.

Kiyotaka ran into the generator room alone. He put his hand on a hand scanner to prevent a generator failure. It needs a second user...okay. Kiyotaka waited patiently for the second user to come along and help him prevent the power generator from failing. Once the crisis is averted, Kiyotaka walked away from the hand scanner and resumed performing his...

Wait...what? Is that...? No...it can't be!

Sayaka and Byakuya ran towards the bottom scanner, while Kiyotaka had the top scanner covered. When the crisis is averted, however, only one of them is still alive. And that person is Sayaka, with Byakuya laying on the floor with his head twisted in an unnatural angle.

"Sayaka..." Kiyotaka said. "No...this can't be true! Are you...are you an impostor?"

Sayaka was silenced. It looked like she was caught killing someone. She won't last long after this.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced.

* * *

"Alright, everyone," Kiyotaka said. "I've caught the impostor! It's-" And then he noticed that Mondo is absent. "Mondo...? Wait, where is he?" He then turned towards Hina. "Hina! Where were you? You and Mondo are supposed to be with me!"

"Well..." Hina said. It pained her to say this. "...I think Mondo is dead."

"What?!" Kiyotaka shouted.

"I was running ahead of him," Hina said. "We were about to take on the bottom area of the generator room, and then Mondo...he suddenly died. I...I think I saw someone running away from me...from the corner of my eyes..."

"W-who is it?" Toko asked.

Kiyotaka threw his hands in the air. "Who cares?" he said. "We've already caught an impostor! It's Sayaka! She's an impostor!"

"What?" Sayaka asked.

"Where did you caught her?" Makoto asked.

"In the generator room," Kiyotaka said. "I had the top scanner covered. Sayaka and Byakuya entered the room and went to the bottom scanner. She must've killed him before he could reach it."

"I-I figured that she's an impostor..." Toko said.

Everyone made their votes after the meeting. 4 votes went to Sayaka, with the remaining vote going to Kiyotaka. The results were predictable. Sayaka was soon ejected out of the ship.

**Sayaka was an Impostor.  
**

One impostor down, one more to go.

Kiyotaka has done a great job in leading the discussion in the right direction. Thanks to him, he might be able to figure out who the second impostor is and eject them. However, he has a feeling that he's making himself a high priority target by doing this. He will surely be killed off by the remaining impostor. The surviving crew members might be able to figure out the impostor on their own, but he's not willing to take any chances. Shortly after the previous meeting has been done, Kiyotaka hung around the table in the cafeteria and pressed the emergency meeting button.

* * *

"Seriously?" Hina asked as she walked into the meeting. "I had a few tasks left! At least let me finish before calling this meeting."

"Listen," Kiyotaka said. "I'm calling this meeting for a reason. I need to get an idea of who's innocent first. I've already confirmed that Hina is not an impostor, and she's already confirmed that I'm not an impostor. Now, Makoto and Toko: which of you two is the remaining impostor?"

Makoto and Toko remained silent as they try to figure out what to say next.

And then Toko blurted out this. "It's Makoto," she said. "I-it's got to be Makoto."

Makoto was shocked that he's being accused. "What?" he reacted. "What are you talking about? You're the impostor, Toko! You've never been seen doing your tasks."

"You've n-never been seen d-doing your t-tasks!" Toko countered.

"Toko is the impostor!" Makoto accused.

"This is t-totally not you, Makoto," Toko said. "Therefore, y-you have to be the i-impostor!"

"No, it's Toko!" Makoto shouted.

"It's Makoto!" Toko shouted.

"Toko!"

"Makoto!"

"Toko!"

"Makoto!"

Kiyotaka and Hina can't be sure who is the impostor. They would vote both Toko and Makoto out, but if they didn't correctly vote for the impostor, then they're setting themselves up for the impostor to win. It looks like this meeting is pointless.

Kiyotaka and Hina both voted to not eject anyone, while Makoto and Toko voted for each other. Since most of the votes went into skipping the ejection...

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

Hina is annoyed that Kiyotaka had interrupted her while she's in the middle of doing her task.

* * *

With only a few crew members left alive, Kiyotaka and Hina decided to stick together until they vote off the remaining impostor. Kiyotaka accompanied Hina as she was doing her remaining tasks. They were in the generator room to restart the power generator. Averting the crisis has shut down the generator. It's been a while since the generator has been sabotaged. The generator should be fine after this.

Bizarrely, to restart the generator, one must go through a session of Simon Says, except with 9 buttons instead of 4. They must go through 5 rounds, with each round being longer than the last. Hina was about to finish the final round and restart the generator when...

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma said.

Hina groaned in agony over being interrupted right as she was about to finish.

Since there were only 4 crew members left alive, the impostor must be either Makoto or Toko. Whoever is alive must be the impostor.

* * *

Kiyotaka and Hina rushed into the dining room and saw...just Makoto standing there. The two of them grew incredibly suspicious of him.

"It's Toko," Makoto claimed. "She's the impostor. She tried to kill me, but then I killed her. We'd better get her body out of here. We can't allow the impostor to remain on board!"

"Okay..." Hina said. "Seems...reasonable. But...can we even vote a person who is dead?"

"Not to fast!" Kiyotaka said. "Remember what Monokuma has told us earlier. Only impostors can kill us. There's no way that Toko is the impostor, because she can't kill us!"

Hina then remembered something. "Oh yeah..." she realized. "I swear I saw someone rushing behind me when Mondo was killed. Perhaps that person I saw was you, Makoto."

Makoto was stunned as he was being called out as an impostor. "W-what?" he said. "What are you talking about? That wasn't me walking behind you, Hina. It was...someone else!"

"And who is that someone else?" Hina asked.

Makoto felt like he was digging himself a deeper grave.

"That's not the kind of thing the real Makoto would say," Kiyotaka said. "The real Makoto is kind, honest, and wants everyone to get together nicely. He would never try to hurt anyone unless he is pushed too far. You, on the other hand, are a poor imitation of him! If you really are the real Makoto, then explain to me this: why was Hina and I together doing tasks while Toko mysteriously died?"

Makoto has no words to say about it. He's too stunned to say anything.

"Well?" Kiyotaka asked again. "Say something!"

Makoto refused to speak. It's as if he realized that he had been caught.

Hina let out a sigh. "Sorry, Makoto..." she apologized. "But we have to do this. We have to vote you out. Oh, did I say sorry? I'm not sorry, because you're not the real Makoto. You no longer deserve to be with us anymore, impostor. Goodbye."

Both Hina and Kiyotaka voted for Makoto, while Makoto didn't vote for anyone at all, not even voting to skip the ejection process. He was soon ejected out into space.

**Makoto was an Imposter.**

* * *

**Crew Victory  
(All Imposters Ejected)**

**Surviving Crew  
Kiyotaka  
Hina**

* * *

With not enough crew members on board to continue the mission, the mission was aborted. Kiyotaka and Hina remained onboard, waiting for help to arrive.

It's been rough for the two of them. They had lost so many of their friends in a short time. Kiyotaka lost Mondo and was devastated after he discovered that he died. After all the impostors were ejected, Kiyotaka broke down and cried uncontrollably. Hina did her best to comfort Kiyotaka, but her face made it clear that she's just as hurt on the inside as him. At least Sakura is still alive, but who knows how their friends would react if they heard that most of their class has died.

Monokuma has not contacted them ever since all the impostors were ejected. Kiyotaka and Hina waited at the monitors for him to show up again, but he never did no matter how long they waited. They never got word from him that they had successfully ejected all the impostors. All they could do is conclude that they got all the impostors ejected. They confirmed that they are the real deals.

The two survivors began to wonder about the impostors. They had so many questions about them. Just who are they? They seem to be able to mimic someone almost perfectly. They possess strange abilities that allow them kill off a human efficiently without leaving a mess. Where do they come from? What do they originally look like when out of their disguises?

And most importantly of all, where did the real Makoto and Sayaka go?

* * *

Kyoko is shaking her head in disapproval at Makoto and Sayaka, the real deals this time. Due to their actions, they are not allowed to join their team in their expedition. It's not obvious, but Sayaka is pregnant.

Makoto and Sayaka married each other a few years after they graduated Hope's Peak Academy, and the young couple has been...busy in the months after their marriage. During one of their love-making sessions, Makoto planted a seed inside of Sayaka, and since then it has begun to sprout. The expedition is expected to last months and the due date of the pregnancy will likely fall during the expedition. Nobody wanted to have a baby born during an expedition to another planet, as problems might arose in the baby. As a result, both Makoto and Sayaka had to be taken off the crew list in order to raise their baby. Unfortunately, the rest of the crew hasn't gotten the word that both Makoto and Sayaka won't be joining them this time.

"What were you two thinking?" Kyoko asked.

"Well..." Makoto said, unsure of how to continue.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sayaka replied. "We love each other very much. You've seen us, right? You're our classmate!"

Kyoko let out a sigh. She isn't happy at the actions Makoto and Sayaka took...or lack thereof. "You've should've told your friends that you two are no longer a part of the crew," she said.

"What?" Makoto gasped. "I thought I sent the message that Sayaka and I couldn't go!"

"Apparently, your message didn't get to them," Kyoko told. "You see, I've recently gotten the message that several members of our crew were killed before the expedition could begin."

"WHAT?!" Makoto and Sayaka shouted together. They were shocked when they heard the news.

"There are some survivors," Kyoko assured. Before Makoto and Sayaka could relax, Kyoko told even more bad news. "Unfortunately, out of the crew that was onboard, only two survived."

"...No way..." Makoto reacted.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Sayaka said.

"I am serious," Kyoko replied. "I am telling the truth."

Makoto and Sayaka were stunned. They couldn't believe it at first, but it's true. Their friends from high school...the academy...they're dead. Most of them are dead. It was heartbreaking news. But this just leads to more questions.

"So...who killed them?" Sayaka asked.

"I was confused at first when I was told who the culprits were," Kyoko said. "From what I've heard, they're impostors of you. I thought that it was impossible for you two to be in two different places at the same time. And then, I concluded that you two had impostors, joining the crew in your stead."

"...Okay..." Sayaka reacted.

"So, who's going around trying to be us?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko replied. "I have limited information about the impostors. It's unlike any case I've dealt with before."

"You don't know who our impostors are?" Makoto asked again. "Surely, they had to be people who look like us. Why would it be any other way?"

Kyoko crossed her arms and shook her head at Makoto. "It might seem to be that way," she said. "But there's an infinitesimal chance that anyone who looks like both of you would be malicious enough to be willing to kill someone. I know you're the Former Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto, but I don't think even that chance is likely to happen. Something's wrong here. It must be something else."

"Something else?" Sayaka said. "Like what?"

Kyoko has a really unsettling answer. "There could be aliens among us," she concluded.


End file.
